Long Hair
by enforte
Summary: Nadeshiko Fujisaki seems to be your typical elementary-school girl. She loves dancing, shopping, and spending time with her friends. But Nadeshiko has a secret - and when a pink-haired girl comes to school, things could change forever...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: **This is my first story – at least on . Definently not my first real story. I'd appreciate some constructive critisisim! Obviously this is a Shugo Chara fic, and it primarily deals with Episode 25, where Nadeshiko's secret was revealed. If you haven't gotten to that part yet, I advise you to turn around now – 'cause it's pretty thoroughly dealt with in this fic. To those of you who have already gotten there, proceed with excitement! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I've got to be honest. Shibuko Ebara and Banri Sendo (Peach-Pit) visited me in a dream. They commanded me to write this FanFiction. Obviously, I don't own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of these characters. However, considering that this is a commandmant of the authors, I think we can let it slide this one time, yes?

* * *

"_That was a tough one, eh?"_

A girl with long purple hair looked up at her smiling audience, and modestly bowed. But the voice wasn't coming from any of the mouths that she was in front of her – it was from her friend, Temari.

Now, Temari wasn't your typical friend. No, Temari was a Guardian Chara. A little girl that represented the wishes of her partner. The purple-haired dancer, stood beside her instructor, and kept smiling.

"_Nadeshiko?_" The girl poked and prodded at the dancer. _"Nadeshiko, you're so quiet."_

At this, the purple-haired girl looked at her partner, and smiled. "Temari, shh. We can't talk now," she scolded.

Temari nodded, and kept herself entertained by twirling around in her kimono. She matched her partner; she wore a pink, flowery kimono with a crimson obi tied in a bow around her waist. Temari generally kept her hands up, hiding the bottom of her face, much like the shy nature that was exuded around her partner.

A few minutes later, when the crowd had disipated, Nadeshiko opened a door hidden in the wall, and walked down the hallway which led to her room. Unlike the guests, she didn't need an attendant to guide her. She'd lived here since her birth. Though the Fujisaki Family Manor was intimidating to those who looked at it on the outside, the quaint familial aura that was felt was like you'd find in any other home, despite the size.

"Phew," Nadeshiko said. She removed her hair tie and her geta, and gingerly sat down on her floral bed. The room was, indeed, the epitome of feminity, consisting of pink, striped walls, a floral bed, and pink carpeting.

However, in the corner of the room, behind the stuffed animals and on the dresser sat a blue pillow – the only trace of masculinity in the room. And atop it set a blue, plaid-coloured egg, wiggling...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short beginning, but this is a taste of my writing style, and I should be able to write Chapter Two soon. It'll be much more exciting, I promise you!


	2. Chapter 2: School Days

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this next chapter! I'm not really going to blame it on anything but procrastination, but I promise that I'm going to do better! In fact, I'm going to make it my personal goal to write a chapter every week! Thanks so much to XxX-Miki-chan-XxX and bma925 for reviewing my story so early! As a reminder, this story deals heavily with a major (in my opinion) spoiler regarding the series. Please, please, _please_ turn around now if you haven't reached Episode 25, "Nadeshiko! Goodbye Despite Spring!"

**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid that I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters mentioned herein. In fact, that's probably a good thing. I can write, but I sure can't draw, animate, or do voice acting!

* * *

The next day arrived without much incident, with the rays of the sun hitting Nadeshiko's eyes in the early morning, waking her. She sat up peacefully, and stretched her arms far above her head. Her morning routine – a shower, dressing in the uniform of her school, and preparing her breakfast – was followed to the letter. When she returned to her room, she found everything in relative order with the exception of one thing. Temari, Nadeshiko's Guardian Chara, had not been as easily awoken, and was hiding herself from of the sun from her eyes using the pink-colored egg as a cocoon.

Nadeshiko stifled a giggle as she removed the lid of the egg, and looked down at the tiny figure that was curled up in a ball. When the light penetrated through the darkness, Temari looked up at her partner, as if looking for a reprieve from the day. She sighed, and floated up.

"It's not fair! Why do we have to go and do work? It's so early," the tiny girl whined. She crossed her arms, and scowled. Nadeshiko giggled, all the while checking over her appearance in the mirror. She was dressed in Seiyo Academy's traditional uniform for girls. There was a white shirt, with a red tie, plaid skirt, and a black jacket. But there was one addition. Nadeshiko was one of the four guardians of the school. It was a responsibility that she took seriously, and she wore her cape with pride. Her atypical, long purple hair was held together with a red ribbon, and two flowers adorned the ends.

"Come on, Temari," Nadeshiko suddenly said, interrupting the Chara's (still continuing) complaints about the early morning sunlight. "We'll be late if we don't leave now." She started towards the door, leaving Temari to follow her, and perch herself upon the girl's shoulder. The two walked the streets together towards the school…

###

Having eventually reached Seiyo Academy, Nadeshiko met up with her three best friends. There was Yaya Yuiki, the Ace's Chair – a child-like girl who could just as easily be endearing as she could be bothersome. Yet, despite her outer character, she was undoubtedly sensitive, and, like a child, needed the Guardians just as Nadeshiko did. Then, there was Kukai Souma, the Jack's chair - of near-professional soccer talent and an impeccable moral character. A very outgoing person, and Nadeshiko's first friend at school. Last, but certainly not least, was Nadeshiko's best friend. Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair. Tadase was a shy boy; in fact, one could say that he kept to himself more than anyone else in the school, making him quite the opposite of the other Guardians. Still, though, Tadase and Nadeshiko were best friends, and as the King and Queen, often talked together.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, everyone," Nadeshiko said, with the greeting being extended to the now-complete group. She took a short bow, and the others returned it in jest. Nadeshiko was the formal one – no question. It was likely the years of dance training that prompted her to greet and speak so formally, even with the closest of friends.

As the group walked inside, Temari found her place with the other Guardian Characters. Yaya's, Pepe, represented her desire for attention, and to embody "cute." Kukai's, Daichi, represented his desire to become the best soccer player in the world. Tadase's, Kiseki, was the self-proclaimed leader of the group, and represented his desire to become more confident in order to rule the world. And Temari? Temari represented Nadeshiko's…

"Wait a moment," Tadase said. He raised his right hand, as a sign for the makeshift procession of the Guardians to stop. "Something's different." His voice shrunk down to near nothingness, as he turned his head around and around, looking for something out of the ordinary.

"Yes," Kukai began, in a voice more suitable for Darth Vader than a soccer star. "There's indeed a disturbance in the force." He started to look around as well, but still nothing was revealing itself to the group.

Nadeshiko, however, remained silent, and scanned for a moment.

"There."

She pointed toward a girl, with a cheerleader beside her. No, it would be better to say that the cheerleader was resting on the new girl's shoulder. It was a Guardian Chara. They both had pink hair, and one was carrying pom-poms while the other carried a school bag. She was the newest student at Seiyo Academy, and the first since the arrival of Yaya two years ago to bring with them a Guardian Chara.

"Well," said a smiling Kukai. "I'm not sure how we missed the pink-haired cheerleader, but it looks like we've got our Joker!"

Tadase nodded, taking a long look at the new girl, and then casting a look back to Nadeshiko.

They nodded together, and the group continued walking.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go! I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please rate and review! Not only will that ensure that you get a new chapter soon, but it also helps me make it even better. Thanks again for your feedback, your time, and your two cents in advance!


	3. Chapter 3: Invitations

**A/N:** Hey there, everyone! I promised more regular updates, and indeed, I shall deliver! In fact, I've sort of been out of commission this entire week. To those of you who haven't read my profile (since I last updated it [a few hours ago]), I have a condition called Crohn's disease, which messes with my stomach a lot. So, I have more free time than I'd like, which means I should be able to write these chapters fairly often. I'd like to thank Amulet Cool n Spicy, for reviewing this story, and NinjaTerra and chocolates an strawberrys for adding my story as a favourite!

**Disclaimer:** This morning, I found a black and white egg with a "©" symbol on it under my bed, but it hasn't hatched! I'm assuming that it's the copyright for Shugo Chara! However, until it hatches, Shugo Chara, and all of the characters in this story, remain the property of Shibuko Ebara and Banri Sendo (Peach-Pit).

Nadeshiko continued walking with the group, until they reached the large, greenhouse-like sanctum that housed their daily meetings as members of the Guardians. The Guardians were the so-called "protectors" of Seiyo Academy. They watched over the students of the school, and were more or less officially nothing more than a bureaucratic figurehead. However, behind the scenes, they each carried a hidden duty to protect and defend the academy from their greatest enemies – themselves.

As the group settled in, it was Tadase that brought up the new girl. Most unusual, as he tended to let the others begin discussions. "So, about this girl," he began. The entire group turned together to look at him, and he found himself flustered, unable to continue with his words. Luckily enough, Nadeshiko was able to continue his sentence.

"Well," she began. "She certainly doesn't look like a cheerleader. And it seemed like there was something else, too." Nadeshiko put her hand up, and laid her chin on it, going into deep thought, which didn't last very long before there was an interruption.

"I think they're both super cute!"

Yaya, the youngest of the bunch, had jumped up, and was looking around at everyone as though she had been presented with a massive pile of candy. "We should be friends," she exclaimed, looking at Nadeshiko. Kukai had begun laughing, and agreed, though only able to manage a nod.

"Then it's agreed," Tadase concluded, bringing an end to the conversation, and just in time, too. The bell indicating class had begun rang throughout campus, and with that, the quad stood up, and walked off to their respective classes.

###

As the kids were dismissed for lunch by their teachers, Nadeshiko decided to make it her personal mission for the day to recruit the pink-haired girl into their group. As she stood up from her desk and walked past the admiring crowd of students who were practically jumping over one another to get a glance in their direction, she pulled out the note that she had written to the new girl:

_Hinamori Amu,  
You are cordially invited to attend a tea in the Royal Garden after school today.  
- Fujisaki Nadeshiko_

With her resolve strengthened, she walked toward towards Star Class, and opened the door, revealing few students – most of them had gone off to lunch. However, just as expected, Amu was sitting in the corner, her chin on her hand, looking out the window. As she noticed Nadeshiko, though, she sat up straight and looked over.

"This is for you," Nadeshiko said, walking up to Amu and handing her the note. She then moved her face close to the Amu and with a sly tone, said "Tadase will be there," before walking away.

###

At the end of school, Nadeshiko met her friends in the Royal Garden, but there was still no Amu amongst them. She sat down, admittedly disappointed, and joined into the conversation that the group was having.

"Do you think she'll come," asked Tadase cautiously. He asked quietly, and looked down as he spoke, but the excitement in his voice was hard to contain.

"I'm sure of it," Nadeshiko replied, a certain confidence in her manner of speaking. It was at this point that the group heard a door opening, and they all turned to face the newly-opened door.


End file.
